


Lost

by Quinn_Eden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blinny, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Parallel Universes, Romance, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Eden/pseuds/Quinn_Eden
Summary: Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini are in a parallel world through a small bracelet, at least that what they thought, many things are the same, many things are different.It takes them a moment to understand what is going on and how to come back.While Hermione can't wait to get into her world, Blaise has his problems.The two try to find a good solution for everyone.------------------------“You are happy here, satisfied and you don’t have to be afraid. It's different with us, none of us had a childhood, it was bad, horrible, painful and you, you could… ”Blaise tried to pull himself together with all his might.“Then save me. Save us, give and the life that we deserve. ""I can't do that, it's out of my power," Blaise uttered desperately."Then get some help."-------------------------
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown & Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for the mistakes.  
> Have fun while reading.

"Wait!"  
Hermione turns around in amazement. Behind her stood Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin of her year who, as far as she could remember, hadn't exchanged a word with her and was now calling after her.  
"What?" she asks while she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You lost something," he replied before holding up a small silver bracelet.

She examined it briefly, it was a small, thin chain with a small black pendant on which there were four small, white dots.  
"This is not mine." it came from Hermione before turning on her heel and walking on.  
"Granger that just fell out of your pocket, how can it not be yours?" came it from Blaise, puzzled.

"It fell out of my pocket?" Hermione turned again.  
Blaise came up to her again and held out the bracelet.  
"Zabini, I said it wasn't mine, why should I lie?" it came from Hermione after a short while.  
Blaise gave her a quick look, why should she lie? That was a good question, but it was certain, he was sure, that this bracelet had just fallen out of Hermione's pocket, why should she lie about it? Or was he just imagining it? Was it really not hers?  
It was just a bracelet, who cares if it was hers or not.

"And why should I lie?" he gives it back slightly annoyed.  
"I wanted to be nice once, just once," he mumbles to himself before reaching for Hermione's hand and simply putting the bracelet in.  
"Not my monkey, not my circus," he uttered before walking the other way.

Hermione stared after him for a moment, wondering what had he just said?  
And why had he given her the bracelet?  
Maybe it was a trap or a prank on Draco's side that would work.  
After all, Zabini was his best friend, the two of them were definitely up to something.

Hermione ran after Blaise as quickly as possible and stopped him with a hand on her shoulder.  
"Nice try, but it doesn't work that way," she said annoyed, and was about to push the bracelet back into his hands when it got incredibly hot.  
With a startled cry, she dropped the bracelet.  
"What's the hell?" she snapped at Blaise.

"Excuse me?" he asked annoyed before he wanted to pick up the bracelet, but he too dropped it two seconds later.  
"What did you do with it?" he asked annoyed.  
"Me? What did I do? You put that thing into my hand! I don't want anything to do with those childish pranks, tell Malfoy or whoever got the idea that he or she should just leave me alone!" " Hermione yelled at him now.

Usually, it wasn't her way of reacting, usually she was calmer, had her temper more under control, but after seeing Ron and Lavender together a few days ago, everything upset her.  
She just wanted her peace and quiet and anyone who decided to disturb her should feel that it was a mistake.  
So did Blaise Zabini, who really just wanted to help her.

“I really don't know what your problem is, Granger, but it's not me! So come down. ” Blaise said, annoyed.  
"My problem? My problem is that ... “but she got no further.  
A bright, white light surrounded the two and before she could say anything, they were surrounded by light.

The light lasted a few seconds before slowly dissipating.  
"Zabini what was that?" - "I have no idea!" He snapped at her before he simply turned around and disappeared.  
Hermione did the same and just left the bracelet in the hallway.

Furious, she stormed into the common room, she had been looking forward to a quiet evening in the library, but Zabini had to screw everything up for her.  
Now she had to hope for some rest here.  
Harry and Ron sat by the fire and talked excitedly, they only fell silent when they saw Hermione out of the corner of their eyes.  
Both looked at her skeptically and then annoyed, Ron disappeared straight into the dormitory while Harry was packing up some books and papers.

Hermione dropped into the chair and unpacked her books before looking at Harry. "Did Professor Dumbledore talk to you again?"  
But Harry just gave her a skeptical look before turning and disappearing.

Great, now he was on Ron's side too, though Ron didn't even have a reason to be angry like that, if someone had a reason to ignore the others, to be angry and feel miserable, it was her.  
Sighing, she shrugged off her thoughts and turned to her books.

Tired, Blaise ran into the great hall, usually, Draco was waiting for him, but Blaise was late this morning, which is why Draco has certainly already gone ahead.  
He sat between Theo and Pansy and talked to them. Blaise sat down on the opposite side and greeted the three with a tired "morning."  
"Sometimes awake too, finally." Pansy laughed before she poured him a coffee.  
"We're in a good mood," he said himself with a little laugh.  
"How could we not, it's a beautiful day," Pansy replied before pouring herself something to drink.  
Blaise just shook his head, laughing, it hadn't been a nice day in her house for a long time, but the good mood was somehow contagious.  
"Shall we go for a walk later during the break?" said Daphne, who sat down next to Pansy.  
"absolutely, Blaise, Draco, Theo, are you guys coming?"  
The three boys nodded curtly. Blaise couldn't remember going for a walk in the first place, but he didn't see what would argue against it.  
In fact, if he was honest, he was looking forward to a normal day at last.

"Good morning," Lavender greeted Hermione at the breakfast table.  
"morning?" Hermione asked before she sat down on the bench.  
"And slept well?" Lavender kept the conversation going as she poured herself and Hermione some juice.  
"not really, you?" Hermione said, confused since when did Lavender talk to her? And why at all? Was she just doing that because she was with Ron now? Was that why she was so much friendlier than usual?  
"Very good, I feel like a new person," she explained with a smile.  
Hermione just nodded a little absently, that was strange.

Lavender was about to start again when Hermione got ahead of her. "We don't have to ..." but she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence either.  
"morning." Came from someone standing behind them.  
They both turned around automatically and looked into Susan's face.

Hermione didn't know much about her, she was in Hufflepuff, her year and her last name were Bones, that was it.  
"Good morning" came from Lavender.  
"I have to go in a minute, Lisa and Hannah wait, I just wanted to know if it'll stay that way later? after potions? ”Susan asked cheerfully.  
"Of course." Came from Lavender.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them, confused, she didn't know that Susan and Lavender were so good friends, well, she hardly knew both of them, but shouldn't she have noticed that they were so good friends?  
She was about to turn away and go to her breakfast when Susan stopped her.  
"Mione?"  
She turns around, irritated by her nickname. “What?” She asked.  
"If it stays that way, don't say you've forgotten."  
Hermione looked questioningly at Lavender, who rolled their eyes in amusement.  
It wasn't an arrogant roll of the eyes as usual, but an almost amicable one.  
"She forgot, but I'll take care that she comes," Lavender explains before Susan disappeared with a grin.

Did she really forget something? But how could she forget a meeting with Susan and Lavender, something she would have remembered, something like that, she would never forget.  
Was it because of a project?  
Thoughtfully, she went through her subjects in her head to check whether she had forgotten a group assignment.  
"You need more sleep." Lavender laughed.  
"Do I need?" Hermione said, slightly annoyed.  
"Yes, urgently, I saw you in the common room yesterday, you really should sleep more, that's otherwise unhealthy, you already forget that we wanted to meet," Lavender explained worriedly.

Normally Hermione should have freaked out, but the way Lavender said she sounded really worried about Hermione, maybe it was really just the lack of sleep that made her forget to meet, maybe after a nap the world would look a lot better.  
With a nod, she shows Lavender that she had listened to her and after breakfast she let her take her to class.


	2. Dwa

"Come."  
Blaise ran a little faster towards Pansy, who was already standing at the lake.  
"I'm here." He laughed before standing next to Pansy. "We have to wait for the others anyway," he said with a laugh.  
"Yes, but it will take some time until Draco and the others are there, I didn't want to stand here alone." She replies with a grin.

Blaise hadn't seen her grinning in a long time, she put on an arrogant grin when she insulted someone or the trio from Gryffindor approached, but otherwise, she always looked serious, worried, and a little scared that, that grin, was a welcome one Variety.  
If he was honest with himself, he hadn't laughed too much himself, and mostly there wasn't really a reason to.

"Why?" Blaise asked, usually Draco was always over-punctual, mostly he was the first on-site. His family, like the rest of the Slytherin family, used to say that five minutes ahead of time is true punctuality.

"He's looking for his girlfriend, he's hoping she'll come with us." - "His what?" Came from Blaise. His girlfriend? Since when did Draco have a girlfriend and why wasn't Pansy pissed off about it?  
"His girlfriend," Pansy repeated, a little puzzled, before walking up to Daphne.  
Daphne had Theo in tow, who ran straight towards Blaise.

"Draco has a girlfriend?" Blaise started talking to Theo.  
"Yes, since last year," Theo explained, who was now looking at Blaise skeptically.  
Blaise actually wanted to ask who this girl was and why no one told him anything, but Draco ran towards the small group.

"I didn't find her, but Lily said she wanted to meet somehow," explains Draco.  
Lily? Who the hell was Lily?  
Blaise followed the small group that seemed more than carefree today. They were happy, serene, and relaxed, not even in the first year, he had seen them that carefree.  
When they were children they laughed a lot, they always played hide and seek with Susan Bones.  
Most of the other parents had never allowed it, in their eyes it wasn’t right, but when they were with the Bones in the summer they were just children.  
That changed suddenly when the letters came from Hogwarts.  
Draco became like his father, Pansy like her mother, and Theo and Daphne stayed out of it all. Draco pulled Crabbe and Goyle to the side and tried everything to make Potter's life difficult.  
In addition, Voldemort came back two years ago, the whole family wanted more than just to shine in his eyes, they decided to breed their children into small mini-death-eaters, and the joy and happiness that they once felt were extinguished.  
He hadn't seen any of them smile for the first year, none was really happy, and now? Now they ran in front of him, talked, joked, and were just happy.

"Why so quiet?" Came from Daphne, who was raking in his arm.  
"I think it's been a long time since we were all so happy," Blaise explains quietly so as not to disturb the conversation in front of them.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Daphne.  
"What I mean? Look how carefree they are, how happy they are, it's just beautiful. "  
"That's true. I'm happy that Draco has finally taken the first step and that Pansy has finally found someone. Now we just have to somehow accommodate Theo and me. ”She laughs.  
Pansy had a boyfriend? Why didn't she say anything?  
"What about me?" Blaise laughed.  
"as if you would be missing something mister, I'm in a perfect relationship. That you haven't been engaged is everything, "replied Daphne.

Relationship? Okay, maybe he didn't know about the others, maybe they just hadn't told him anything, but he was very sure that if he was in a relationship then he would know.  
"Are you okay?" Came from Theo, who eyed his friend worriedly.  
"I don't know," Blaise said honestly, before examining the small group.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with him?" Pansy asked quietly. All she got in response was a shrug or a shake of her head.  
Blaise stood in front of them and stared at them without moving or saying anything.

Why were they so happy? Why were each of them in a relationship? And why didn't he know who he was with?  
Each of them suddenly looked so much healthier than the days before.  
Draco was no longer pale or injured in any way, Pansy didn't flinch with every movement, Daphne didn't run to the window every two minutes to look for an owl, and Theo no longer had a scar.  
Without saying anything, Blaise ran back into the castle, he had to go to the hospital wing. He was sure to have injured his head, which would explain why he had forgotten so much.

"Mione, the others are waiting," Lavender explains impatiently.  
"Mione?" Asked Hermione, since when does everyone call her Mione?  
"Just come."

Without arguing again, Hermione followed her into the library.  
Maybe the meeting would answer the question that had been floating around in her head all day.

In the back corner of the library sat a group that seemed more than relieved when Hermione and Lavender met.  
Hermione was relieved to see that Ginny was among them.  
"Hey," Hermione muttered softly before sitting down next to Ginny.  
Instead of answering, she looked at Susan, who was starting.

"Thank you for being here, as you know the party is going to take place on the weekend in our common room and all the houses are invited."  
A nod went around, which Hermione mimicked. She didn't know about a party or that she was invited, but she could ask Ginny the questions afterward, maybe she could also tell her why the boys ignore her.  
"Well, as you know there should be two of you." Another nod.  
“And we still have a few unaccompanied ladies here. Lily, Hannah, Luna, Ginny, and Daphne. Daphne is out with the boys and has agreed that she is sure that Blaise would like to play the accompaniment for someone because his boyfriend cannot come, "explains Susan calmly.  
Another nod.  
Blaise had a boyfriend? Hermione didn't care about his life, but shouldn't she have heard that Blaise was gay? At least from the girls in their dormitory? If she thought about it, had you talked about it the other day, and wasn't he talking to someone from Slytherin? Astoria, what was her name?

"I would say Ginny is best with Blaise, then his boyfriend is calm." Luna joins the conversation.  
"Okay," Ginny said softly.  
Since when did Ginny have a problem finding a date? And why was no one looking for one for her?  
"Then I would ask Dean, Lily tries it with Harry and you Luna try it with Terry?" Hannah looks at her questioningly.  
Luna nods shortly "then only Daphne and Susan are missing."

"I could ask Theo and she could go with Ron," suggests Susan and everyone does nod enthusiastically except Hermione.  
She stares at the whole group in disbelief.  
"And Lavender and me?" Came softly from her. Why didn't Lavender go with her boyfriend? Did the two of them quarrel? But then she wouldn't let Daphne ask him.

"We're going with our boyfriends." Lavender laughed.  
"But you want Daphne to ask Ron?"  
The whole group was now looking worriedly at Hermione.  
"So what?" Came from Lily, who now worriedly put her hand on Hermione's forehead to check that she did not have a fever.  
"But who are you going with then?" She looked slightly panicked at Lavender.

Why did everyone pretend it was all-natural and why was she the one who didn't know what was going on?  
“With my boyfriend, Hermione, what's wrong? Did the last bludger get you too hard? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing? Should I call your boyfriend? ”Lavender said, more than concerned, who now got up and pulled Hermione up.

"My friend? I have no boyfriend at all. ”She murmurs before Lavender pulls her into a hug.  
"You broke up?" Luna now interferes.  
“No, they don't, you don't, do you? I mean, I haven't spoken to him for a while, but you haven't, have you? ”Said, Lavender.  
"I, I didn't even know I was in a relationship until just now," Hermione uttered desperately.  
"I'll take her to the hospital wing," Lavender explains quietly before putting an arm around Hermione and escorting Hermione out of the library.

"Mione, what's going on?" Lavender asked softly as she warned out of the library.  
"I have the feeling I'm trapped in a very strange dream, I just don't understand anything and nothing makes sense," she mumbles through her tears.  
"Madame Pomfrey will surely help you." Lavender whispers in her ear.

Lavender had carefully placed Hermione on one of the beds before Madame Pomfrey sent her away.  
Hermione answered countless questions like her name, what year it was, what she ate, what potions she brewed, and so on.  
At some point Madame Pomfrey decided to keep her here overnight, she told her to rest and get some sleep, and tomorrow they would see again.

Hermione gave in to it and was about to crawl into her pillow when she noticed that the bed next to her was occupied.  
"Zabini?" She asked softly, but he didn't answer.  
She saw the dreamless sleep potion next to his bed, it would probably be best for her to get some rest too.

The first visit came before breakfast. Hermione had hoped Harry and Ron had jumped over their shadows and came to visit her, but on the contrary, through the door came Draco Malfoy, followed by Daphne Greengrass.  
She didn't know much about Daphne, but she wasn't about to change that either.  
A little sad that her friends weren't here, she pulled her blanket a little higher and pretended to be asleep.

"No chance, I saw that you were awake," Daphne said happily, who now easily pulled the covers away from her.  
"I beg your pardon?" Came from Hermione. She had expected a mean saying about how great her friends were or that she was just pretending to be sick, but on the contrary, Daphne even looked a little worried.  
“I saw that you were awake. Lily told me yesterday that you are here, what's the matter with you guys? ”She looked at Blaise too.  
Blaise and Hermione both just shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what was going on themselves.

“Really great, woe you have caught something. We need you guys for the game on Sunday.” Draco said, sitting on the edge of Blaise's bed.  
"Game?" Came from Hermione.  
"Yes game, don't say you forget it? I know Slytherin versus Gryffindor, it doesn't matter who wins, the main thing is that you have fun, ”came from Draco.

"The two of them need rest and something to eat, just like you Miss Greengrass and Mister Malfoy, so off to the great hall with you." Madame Pomfrey shied the two away.  
She put a tray in front of both of them with some food and a potion.  
"I'll have to ask you a few more questions around noon, but now you have to strengthen yourselves," she instructed before going back to her office.

Hermione looked carefully over at Blaise and saw that he was also looking at her.  
"Did he just say whoever wins?" Blaise asked quietly.  
“Much worse, he said he needed us for the game? I don't play Quidditch! ”Hermione said, slightly panicked.  
"Something's wrong here," Blaise uttered mumbling.  
"You feel like that too?" Hermione asked.  
"I have the feeling that everything has changed overnight," she explained quietly.  
"Me too. Everyone is suddenly in a relationship, everyone is friendly and happy, I don't mean that I mind, but we expect a war, "Blaise explained quietly.  
"Yes," came from Hermione. "It's maddening, the ones who didn't like me are my friends and my best friends don't talk to me anymore," she uttered quietly.

The two fell into a brief silence, each one on his own mind.  
"Zabini." Hermione broke the silence.  
"Yes?" - "May I ask you a very personal question?" He hesitated before he nodded.  
"Are you gay?"  
He looked at her slightly shocked before slowly recovering. “No, I don't mind, everyone should love who they love, but I like women. How so?"

"The girls told me about a party yesterday." - "In the Hufflepuff common room, Pansy mentioned that."- "They said that Daphne said that you would surely go there with one of the girls because your boyfriend couldn't come," she explained quietly, careful that Madame Pomfrey wouldn't hear her.   
"My boyfriend?" Blaise said a little louder before realizing his mistake.  
"My boyfriend? I heard that I should have a relationship, but I was hoping for a girlfriend. "  
“But if you have no boyfriend and neither do I, but everyone thinks we have one, why do we not know anything about it? Why doesn't Malfoy care who wins, why are Daphne and Lavender nice to me, why are Harry and Ron ignoring me and why is nobody here worried? Hermione got louder and louder towards the end.

Blaise raised his head in concern to check on Madame Pomfrey, who was not coming out of the office. He exhaled in relief.  
“I don't know, but we'll find out. It can't be an injury to the head, that's for sure. ”Blaise said.  
He was right if they both had this problem it couldn't be an injury to the head.  
"So what do we do now?" She asked quietly, going through all the options in her head.

"We, we ..." he paused. Thoughtfully, he looked at her and hoped that she might have an idea.  
"Okay, we're going to be examined, if she finds out that it wasn't a potion, she probably can't help us any further. We should be with someone from the Order… ”she stopped.  
"We should talk to another adult who might be able to help us and I already have an idea who," she continued.  
"If it's Professor Dumbledore I'll be out," Blaise explained calmly.  
“It isn't, but to match him we have to get out of here. She should examine us for potions and if nothing comes of it we have to behave normally, I don't want to end up in St.Mungos. ”Hermione explained.  
Blaise just nodded slightly before the two of them went to eat to avoid a discussion with Madame Pomfrey.

The two were released around noon, and it was recorded as a lack of sleep after the two had been checked for all potions.  
The two were on their way to the great hall, they had agreed to find out as much as possible and to behave as normally as possible until this evening.  
In the evening she wanted to meet again, compare everything and consult another person.

"Mione." Came from Lavender, who ran towards her with quick steps. "How are you?" She put her arms around her.  
Hermione returned the hug a little uncertainly, if Lavender was her friend, then Hermione should act that way too.  
"Better, you were right, I really should get more sleep," she explained with a little laugh. "Thank merlin you are on your feet, I thought we would have to do without our seeker." Seamus interfered.  
"Yes, no, I'm not going to let you down," Hermione said, no longer so sure.  
She was Seeker and not Harry? She was glad that she could barely hold on to the broom.

"Seamus you can sort it all out later at a meeting, she needs rest." Lavender interrupted before pulling Hermione onto the bench.  
"Hey," she greeted Harry, who was sitting across from her.  
Harry just looked at her questioningly before turning to Dean.  
Hermione looked questioningly at Lavender, who seemed a little surprised, but not about the fact that Harry turned away, but about Hermione speaking to him in the first place.

Hermione just put on a mock smile, hoping it would all make sense tonight.

"There you are, I should ask for Lavender if Ginny can count on you as a company." Came from Pansy who now looked at Blaise.  
"Of course she can." Hermione had already warned Blaise about this.  
"Great, I'm sure your boyfriend is calmer when you go out with his shy sister than with any other girl," Draco cut in.  
Blaise would actually laugh at the youngest Weasley being described as shy, but the sister silenced the smile.  
After all, he knew it was one of the Weasleys, and if he couldn't come it was, to his relief, not Ron.  
"How is he actually?" Came half-heartedly from Theo.  
"Fine, he's doing very well," Blaise explained quickly, turning his gaze to the plate. "I'm sure he'll miss you, maybe he can come to the ball at the end of the year," Daphne said with a grin.  
"Ball?" Came Blaise coughing, he had just eaten a piece that got stuck right in his throat.  
"Yes, the ball, like every year at the end of the school year." Pansy helped him.  
"Oh yeah, sure, the ball. I don't know if it's coming." Blaise lied.  
"Then clear it up, he'll be happy to be back here," came Draco, who was already standing up. "See you at training." He said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here," Hermione uttered so softly that no one but Blaise could hear her.  
He ran into the small, dark corridor, from which he could hear the voices.  
"Hey." He greeted her before she pulled him with her.  
"Where are we going?" He asked quietly.  
"Room of requirement, this is a private conversation that really nobody and I mean nobody is allowed to hear." She explains calmly, before pulling him behind her for the next 20 minutes.  
Hermione paced up and down and the door appeared, they both crept through and breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind them.

"Did you get through the day?" Hermione asked now.  
The room had turned into a living room, a large sofa, several armchairs, a small table with drinks and snacks, plus a small fireplace and in the background, on the wall, a large desk.  
"Okay," he replied before dropping into one of the armchairs.  
"I hid all day and really avoided any conversation," he confessed.  
"Yeah me too," Hermione admitted before collapsing onto the sofa.

"So," she started again. "I was in the library and asked here and there, but they looked at me every time I asked as if I were Bellatrix personally."  
Blaise just nodded slightly.  
"Didn't you want to ask someone for help?"  
"Yes, I wanted to, I want to ask Professor Lupine ..." - "The werewolf?" said Blaise surprised.  
"Yes, the werewolf, I would trust him with my life at any time," she explained calmly.  
"But I don't know where he is, nobody could give me an answer and I couldn't ask Harry and Ron, they both avoid me."  
Hermione grabbed a glass of water and sipped it briefly before turning the glass back and forth in her hand.  
"If Professor Lupine can't help us, then what?" Came Blaise, reaching for some pumpkin juice.  
"I don't know," Hermione uttered softly.  
Her eyes stared into the glass as if there was an answer to all of this somewhere on the floor, but nothing, just water.

"You're Hermione Granger," Blaise said a little louder before standing up. "I don't know much about you and I wasn't about to change that." - "Really nice," Hermione uttered sarcastically.  
“But I know one thing, you are not called the smartest witch for nothing. Some say you are the smartest of our year, others claim you have been the smartest witch of the entire century. You saved Harry and Ron's asses every year and you can handle this situation too, we can handle it! "  
Blaise looked at her enthusiastically, he was ready to start, he was motivated and confident of victory, but Hermione seemed rather desperate.

"Maybe I have an idea, but ..." - "An idea okay, tell me. I'm sure we'll put together a reasonably working plan. ”Blaise interrupted her.  
"Okay, we need a person, a person we trust one hundred percent, someone who can answer all of our questions without wanting to instruct us, and then we can start thinking about what's wrong."  
He eyed her briefly before nodding, that was a good first step.  
"And who do we trust?"  
"That's the question," she mumbled into her glass.  
"I would trust Draco, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne, maybe even Susan, with my life," Blaise explained calmly. "But I think you wouldn´t trust one of them."  
Hermione nodded, the first four hated her and she only knew number five for a day.  
"I would suggest Harry and Ron, but they both avoid me."  
"No offense but Potter and Weasley are in my trust as Filch." He said with a laugh, a little grin on her lips appears as well.

"Okay, then there would be Ginny, but she hasn't exchanged two words with me either." - "She's shy, at least that's how I understood today at the table." Blaise interjected.  
"Shy? Sure why not. ”Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears nervously.  
"Lavender seems to have stuck to me since yesterday, but I wouldn't describe us as friends," Hermione continued.  
"Great." Blaise slumped into his seat.

"By the way, apparently I'm dating a Weasley," Blaise said, half amused, half disgusted, when Hermione was looking at him she couldn't help but laugh, she laughed out loud, which made Blaise laugh a little too.  
"You know who too?" She asked through tears.  
"No, only that it's not the little one and not your oh-so-great best friend." After this sentence, they started to laugh again.  
Both had tears in their eyes, which they wiped away again and again, in the hope that they would finally calm down.  
"At least you know what your boyfriend's last name is, I don't even know who my boyfriend is," Hermione replied, laughing.  
"Maybe you're Draco's girlfriend, he mentioned her several times, but I haven't seen her yet and she met Lily or whatever her name is yesterday."  
While Blaise couldn't control his laughter again, Hermione falls silent.  
"At Merlin's, if Malfoy is my friend, I'll volunteer to play on Sundays."

The two looked at each other briefly before laughing lightly again, but not as hard as before.  
"Okay one of my friends and one of yours," Hermione said as she wiped away her last tear.  
"That sounds good, should we get them right here?"  
“Would probably be the best. The sooner we know what's going on, the sooner everything will be back to normal. ”Hermione uttered before they both got up and walked towards the door.  
They both said goodbye with a short nod before they ran as fast as they could.

Hermione walked slowly and uncertainly into the common room, carefully scanning the room.  
Harry and Ron were sitting at a small table, Lavender was sitting with Ginny on the sofa, and some first years were playing or practicing their spells.  
Hermione walked slowly towards the sofa.  
"Hey." She greeted the two of them.  
"Hey, where have you been? Have you met your loved one? ”Lavender asked happily.  
"No, I, I talked to Zabini." - "Zabini?" Ginny asked quietly. "why are you calling him by his last name?" She whispered.  
"Oh, no, I'm not, just doing, uh ..." she cleared her throat briefly to gain some time. "We talked and had a little discussion, nothing serious, but somehow we ended up with the last name, which should be funny." She lied quickly before sitting next to Ginny.

"Ginny, can you come with me for a minute, there's something I want to show you." Hermione started quickly before any of the others could ask any more questions.  
Hermione had been thinking as she ran to her common room as to which of her friends was the best choice.  
Her first thought was still Harry or Ron, but they both glared at her at every opportunity.  
"Sure," Ginny mumbled.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Lavender, who got up to show that she wanted to come with them.  
"Uh we, we want to plan a little surprise for Blaise's friend and want to include Ginny," she lied again.  
"I'll come with you, I love surprises," she explained enthusiastically.  
"Maybe it would be better if you two left." Ginny starts uncertainly.

Hermione's eyes flew back and forth between Ginny and Lavender, she needed an idea, and quickly.  
Subconsciously she started to chew her lip lightly, how was she going to get Lavender to stay here?  
With no plan, she pulled Lavender slightly to one side.  
"You know how I would love to take you with me, but Ginny has to come out of herself, doesn't she? We spend the next day off together. ”-“ You're right, I'm staying here, but a day for two will turn into a double date. ”Without letting Hermione answer again, she disappeared upstairs. Really great? A double date? With a guy, she didn't know who could possibly be Malfoy, great.  
But that was a problem for later.

Sighing, she walked up to Ginny again "come on gin, we need your help." She explained and pulled the redhead off the sofa.  
"I don't know .." Ginny began softly. "This is going to be great," Hermione interrupted, pulling her out of the room.

"Blaise, where have you been?" Came from Daphne, who was sitting next to Pansy and Theo on the sofa.  
"Um ..." he started, scratching his neck lightly. "Chatted with Gran ... Hermione," he corrected himself quickly. The others called her that yesterday too, which is why he'd better call her by her first name too.  
"She feels better again?" Pansy asked sympathetically.  
"Yeah, much better," he lied.  
"Well, I was really worried." Draco cut in, coming out of the dormitory.  
"We all have, but also about you Blaise, how are you?" Came from Theo, who now straightened up slightly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine too." He ran towards Draco.  
"Do you have a moment?" He asked as cheerfully as possible.  
"Sure, what's up?" He asked.  
The others have now all straightened up slightly and turned to the two of them.  
"I want to show you something." He said calmly and pulled him with him.

Although he heard the others behind him started whispering and talking, he ignored them.  
"Blaise, I have a girlfriend and I'm happy with her and you and ..." - "What do you think I'm up to?" He asked horrified.  
"Now don't pretend you're forgetting summer," he said calmly, looking at him intently.  
At that moment Blaise was more than grateful for his memory loss, he had no interest in finding out what happened that summer.  
"No," he said sharply. "I need your help, please only ask questions when we are there." He said a little more calmly.

"How do you know this room?" Asked Ginny in amazement. "Coincidence," Hermione uttered curtly before pulling Ginny over to the sofa.  
"What exactly are we planning to do and what am I supposed to do here?" She mumbled softly.  
"I'll explain everything to you when Blaise is back."  
"But I don't want us to be out after curfew, I'm scared of Filch."  
Hermione suppressed a laugh, never thinking that Ginny was scared of anything.

"Blaise where are we?" Heard the two Draco, who was pulled along by a slightly annoyed Blaise. "Mione, what's going on here?" He asked now, puzzled.  
Hermione winced slightly when Malfoy called her not only by her first name but also by her nickname, maybe he really was her friend.  
A slight panic broke out in her, but before it got worse, Blaise shied Draco away to Ginny and stood with Hermione in front of them.

"We need your help," he said calmly.  
"Are you all right?" Draco asked worriedly.  
Hermione had to admit that there was something about Malfoy being concerned about her. She could never have imagined building a friendship with him, but the way he was in the hospital wing and now, he seemed really nice.

"Yeah, well," she explained quietly, before sitting on the table in the middle to be eye to eye with Malfoy and Ginny.  
"Not really," said Blaise, who also sat down.  
"We feel like we are in a dream, nothing here makes sense to us," Blaise began calmly.

Draco and Ginny exchanged worried and confused looks.  
"Isn't that why you were in the hospital wing?" Draco asked, slightly worried.  
"Yes, but it wasn't the lack of sleep." Hermione intervened.  
"We were there and everything seems fine to all of you, there is no row between the houses, Blaise and I are in a relationship we don't know about, Harry and Ron seem to be avoiding me, The Slytherins are happy and carefree and nobody talks about the war that is imminent, we just don't understand. ”Hermione got louder and faster as she spoke.

"War?" Said Draco and Ginny, startled. "What war?" Ginny asked panicked.  
“The one against the Death Eaters? Voldemort versus the boy who survived? ”Came from Blaise, hoping that one of them would understand what he meant.  
"Voldemort?" Draco looked worriedly over at the two of them.  
“Have you really not been injured? Mione the Bludger from last game must have hit you badly and Blaise you... ”Hermione cut him off before he could continue.  
"Mione? At most you call me Granger and only when you're in a good mood, otherwise, I'm the mudblood for you! ”She snapped at him.

She wasn't going to be mean, but the whole situation was terrifying her.  
She looked at him apologetically, as he stared at her more than startled.  
Ginny's face had lost color too.  
"Mione, how can you say something like that." She mumbled softly.

"Don't you guys get it, this is not our world," Hermione uttered desperately before burying her face in her hands.  
"You're right," Blaise said softly.  
"What?" Asked all three, surprised.  
"Oh, of course, it makes sense now," Blaise said happily.

"This here, this world is not our world," he said enthusiastically. "We're in a kind of mirror world, everything the same and yet different, that's why Potter and Weasley don't talk to you, that's why little Weasley is so shy, that's why we're in a relationship and in such a good mood, we're in a different world," Blaise explained Charmed.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other questioningly again, but Hermione started going over Blaise's words again. "Okay, that could be true," she said calmly. "So we're sort of a parallel world?" She asked, ignoring Draco and Ginny.  
"I think so, there was just no war here?" Blaise deepened the conversation.  
"Possibly," Hermione muttered to herself.

"What war?" Came softly from Ginny, who now looked a little scared.  
"Gin, they're kidding." Draco laughed as he stood up and patted Blaise and Hermione on the shoulder for the successful prank.  
His laughter stopped when he saw that neither Hermione nor Blaise joined in.  
"You were just kidding, weren't you?" He asked, no longer so sure.  
The two looked at him seriously, which he took as a no.  
"Oh, man." He sighed and fell back on the sofa.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny breathed into the silence.  
"Good question," came Blaise, who was now looking at Hermione.  
Hermione got up and did a few laps in a circle, she was on her mind.  
The others watched her calmly, giving her the time she would need.  
After only a few minutes she came back to the group.

"Okay, I have it. Our goal is to get out of here, which is why we first have to know why we are here, that means that I have to search the library. Until then, we should be as calm as possible, so we have to know everything about ourselves, ”she explained.  
"Okay, but you'll tell us everything for that," Draco said. “I'm still sure it's not a joke, but I'll play along. We help you and for that, you tell us everything about your world. "  
Blaise and Hermione exchanged a quick look, they had nothing to lose. They nodded and looked back at the others.  
"Good." he grinned slightly.  
"But maybe not today, it's about to be a curfew," Ginny mumbled softly as she got up.  
"We really shouldn't get caught," added Draco, standing up.  
"Well, then we start tomorrow, in every free minute you tell us everything and we tell you." Blaise stopped the small group.

"Well, It would be the best, that I tell Mione everything and Ginny you," Draco explained as he headed for the door.  
"Why?" Came from Hermione, confused.  
"Because it would be better for Ginny to be seen with Blaise than with you," Draco said shortly before disappearing first.

Hermione asked again, this time in Ginny's direction. "Because Ron and Harry are still mad at you and Lavender will be taking you most of the time.  
Blaise is with my brother so we spend a lot of time together anyway. ”Ginny mumbled before leaving the room as well.

"See you tomorrow then," Blaise muttered before leaving the Room of Requirement as well.

"Good morning," Lavender called to the group before sitting next to Hermione.  
"So you and me, next Hogsmeade weekend, double date," she said curtly before biting into a toast.  
"Exactly." Hermione played along.  
"Perfect, I can't wait," Lavender said happily.  
"Me neither." Hermione lied, she was more than nervous about the date, she still didn't know who to address about the date, how to behave, or what similarities, stories, or moments she shared with him.

"Hey Mione, do we want to go?" Came Draco from behind her.  
"Yes." She got up a little too quickly, she was more than grateful for it.  
"Where are you going?" Came Lavender, who now also got up.  
"Mione promised to help me with my flying skills," explained Draco, laughing.  
"Good luck," Lavender muttered in her ear before she sat down again.

Draco waved again before he and Hermione left the great hall.  
"We now have a free period, so we go to the Quidditch field and talk, but maybe you can really tell me a few of your tricks." - "Tricks?" She uttered in shock.  
“I can just keep myself on the broom, I haven't played Quidditch in my whole life. "  
"Great," Draco said in amusement. "Then we'll just sit down on the field."

"Okay, where do you want to start?"  
"Who is my boyfriend? Lavender wants a double date and I have no idea with whom. "  
Draco sat on the grass at the edge of the field.  
"Oliver Wood."  
“Oliver Wood? Hermione asked in surprise.

Now she sat on the grass too, she bent her legs slightly.  
"Now it's my turn, who is Voldemort?"  
“His name was once Tom Riddle, but he called himself Lord Voldemort. He wants to see Muggleborns and Muggles dead and himself at the helm of wizards. Why am I with Wood? "  
“You made it into the team in the first year. Neville had bet you would never catch up with him on the broom. Madame Hooch approved this little bet because you were already better than the rest of the class.  
Neville was 20 seconds ahead, you caught him and pulled him to the ground within a minute. Madame Hooch was so excited that she brought Oliver, he brought you into the team without any questions, since the two of you have been inseparable. He trained you up to the third grade and you were together in the fifth. ”-“ I was a seeker in the first year? But that should have been Harry. ”Hermione uttered dejectedly.  
"Harry was mad at you, he wanted to try his second year as a seeker, but he had no chance," Draco explained, slightly amused.  
Hermione just nodded, how on earth did she manage to become a Seeker?

"Who is on the other side, who is this ..." Hermione cut him off. "The chosen one, the boy who survived," she helped him. "Or the boy who was just unlucky," she added quietly.  
Draco had turned to her now and was looking at her intently.  
“Voldemort had heard of a prophecy that a boy should beat him up, thinking it was Harry Potter. He came into his house, killed his parents, and wanted to kill Harry too. ”She stopped, she never thought that she would have to tell this story to anyone and then to him too.  
She suppressed the tears and carefully swallowed the loo that was in her throat.  
“He wanted to kill him, but couldn't. Everyone thought that he died that night. Everyone celebrated the end of the war, but since Harry's first year he has had to fight him constantly and in the fourth year, during the Triwizard tournament, he got his body back, which is why we are now facing the second war. Voldemort with his Death Eaters on one side and we with Harry on the other. "  
She blinked away the individual tears quickly.

Draco had noticed that her eyes became increasingly watery and that every now and then single tear fell away. He carefully reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers, he wanted to stand by her, but she winced at his movement.  
"Why aren't Harry and Ron talking to me?" She breathed softly to cover up the uncomfortable silence.  
"Harry is angry that you became a Seeker back then, but primarily they are angry because you broke his heart. You were with Harry for a few months, he loved you, but you really only wanted to make Oliver jealous. "  
"I would never do something like that, that's awful." Hermione looked horrified. She had thought of going to Slughorn's party with someone who would make Ron jealous, but would never have a relationship with someone just to make him jealous, that went too far.

"How am I, how is the other me?"  
Hermione was looking directly at him now. This Malfoy sitting in front of her was nice, wanted to help and apparently a good friend for a long time, how should she explain to him that her Malfoy was completely different.  
"You are ..." she began softly.  
"We should get back slowly, we have to go to class." Draco had noticed how difficult it was for her to answer this question.  
Maybe he should leave it with no answer, who knows what he was like in the other world, maybe they hated each other, that would explain why she backed away when he wanted to hold her hand and why he calls them Granger and Mudblood, then, of course, they weren't friends.  
He helped her up and led her back to the castle, careful to avoid talking about himself in the other world.

"Um, Blaise?" Ginny said softly. She was about to have a free period, just like Blaise. They talked mostly during this free period, as Ginny didn't really want to talk to the others in her year.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you, um, would you have ... could we ..." she stuttered to herself. Her face turned darker than her hair and she stared at the floor.  
"If I have time? of course." He helped her.  
He grabbed his bag and led it out of the library.  
"Okay, where should we start?" He asked to start a conversation.  
"Maybe with your friend?" She almost whispered.  
"Yeah, well, okay. I know that it is one of your brothers, but not which one and how did we get to know each other, maybe the whole story best, "he asked before they sat down in a deserted corridor.

"Yeah okay." She thought briefly about how to begin. “So you got lost again and again in the first year, you never really knew where you were. The twins picked you up from all sorts of places and took you to class. You spent every free minute together, playing pranks, hiding from the teachers, and always stealing something sweet from the kitchen. You became the best of friends.  
When they told you last year that they were leaving Hogwarts to finally start their shop, you told Fred how you felt, he struggled a little at the beginning, but somehow you found each other, ”she explained quietly.  
"So Fred, okay." He nodded.  
"You guys are really sweet together, even George had to give that." She laughed softly.

Ginny's smile showed him how happy she was for the two of them, the smile of the others also showed him how beautiful this world was.  
"Am I happy here?" He breathed softly.  
"Very happy," Ginny replied.

He was happy, he didn't know when he was happy the last time, or carefree or satisfied or just not depressed.  
He didn't have to be afraid here, there was no war waiting here, on the contrary, a relationship, friends, and life awaited that really seemed worth living.


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy," he said quietly to himself before turning back to Ginny. "And there never was a war?" He asked further.  
She shook her head "not that I know of, no," she said softly.  
"That's great, that means nobody ..." he paused. "That means my friends are fine here," he said quietly, more to himself than to her.  
"Are we not fine in this other world?" Ginny asked softly.  
"No, yes, it is, it's complicated."  
"Tell me." She demanded softly.  
"We're not friends in the other world, I'm friends with Draco, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, and something with Susan, but not with you or Granger, the opposite is the case," he confessed.  
"Oh," she mumbled softly before sliding away from him.  
"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends here." He quickly gave in.  
"can we? We don't actually know each other and you don't actually know my brother, oh God Fred. ”She pressed her hand to her mouth. "We have to tell him," she mumbled through her hand.  
"We must? I mean, if Granger brings us back, then my other me will be back too, we shouldn't hurt your brother, ”he explained quietly.  
“And we, I would like to get to know you. I think that under different circumstances we would even be friends, ”he added.  
"I think that would be nice, you are actually my only friend here."  
He just looked at her questioningly, weren't the others friends with her too?

"Well, Mione and Lav are great and nice, but they're stout and I'm not. The others accept me because of that, but since Mione broke Harry's heart, Ron and Harry have turned away from her, so I actually have to stick to Ron and stay away as well and the others, they don't even see me, but you, you were always nice,” she said softly.  
"And I won't change anything about that," he promised.  
“Except we make sure you have more friends. You seem to be really nice and just because you are a bit calmer, you shouldn't do without real friends. ”He explained to her safely. "It doesn't have to be ..." she started, but before she could finish, Blaise cut her off. "It doesn't have to, but I want to."  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said softly before they reached the front gate.  
"Malfoy?" Draco asked.  
"Sorry Draco," she started again.  
"What is it?" - "We hate each other in the other world, you, you are there ..." she cleared her throat briefly before taking his hand and looking into his eyes. “We hate each other, I can't remember you and I ever exchanging nice words with each other. You hate me for my blood and everything that Harry, Ron, and I stand for. Since first grade, you've made me cry and made me hate myself. "  
Injured, he pulled his hand away before looking at the ground in shame.  
He knew it wasn't him, but the idea that Hermione would suffer because he, in another world, did this to her hurt him. It not only hurt him, but he was also ashamed of himself.  
"But," Hermione began quietly before taking his hand again.  
“Here you are a nice person, a friend. I was afraid of you at first, I really was, but I believe that without these prejudices we could be really good friends and I would hate myself more than usual if I threw away this chance and if this friendship was only in this world holds. "

Without warning, Draco pulled her into a hug, hugging her tightly.  
"I'll take this chance too," he whispered softly before letting go of her again.  
"Off to class, Blaise must be waiting for us somewhere." Draco changed the subject.

They only got a few hallways before Ron and Harry crossed their paths.  
"Hey." Draco greeted her curtly, whereupon they both said "Hey."  
"I have to fix that too," Hermione whispered softly.  
"And how? You really hurt him. ”Draco replied, just as quietly.  
"Good question," Hermione mumbled before turning into the next hallway.

"You are back, how was the training?" Lavender asked cheerfully before walking up to Draco and greeting him with a little kiss.  
Hermione tried with all her might to hide her surprise, for the other Hermione that was natural and normal, but for her, for her, it was a shock. She never expected to see Draco and Lavender together, and then as a couple.  
She tried to put on a smile, if she looked surprised or even disgusted now, Lavender would notice that something was wrong.  
"Training was great," she uttered smiling.  
"Yeah, I'm getting better," Draco declared proudly.  
"Well, I hope so," Lavender uttered softly before taking Draco's hand and walking towards the classroom with them.

"Mione," Pansy call her before taking her hand and walking with her hand in hand.  
"Hey," Hermione uttered, careful not to say her name, if she also had a nickname for everyone, then she had to know that that would be the next thing she would have to ask Draco.  
"You look good. Heard you were in the hospital wing, are you okay? ”She asked happily.

No, not really. After all, Pansy was holding her hand, Lavender kissed Malfoy and she broke Harry's heart, plus the fact that she is in a parallel world and Zabini is the only one who understands what she is going through, so no, nothing was okay!

“Everything was fine, it was just a lack of sleep. I take better care of it now. ”She assured Pansy.  
"I want to hope too." She let go of her hand in the classroom to find her place.

Blaise was already sitting at an empty table and beckoning Hermione over. She took a seat next to him, relieved.  
"Holding hands with Pansy, not bad," Blaise quipped.  
"I still don't know if this is just a bad joke and if I'm just lying in some Death Eater cellar and being tortured," she said quietly.  
Blaise's laugh stopped and he looked at her calmly.  
In his mind he considered whether to tell her, to prove that it really was another world, but he couldn't. It wasn't his secret and knowing it would only harm her. He sighed and looked at the table.

"I didn't want to take your good mood away from you," she said quietly around the class, which was just beginning to not disturb.  
“But we have to go home, the boys are counting on me. We meet and afterward with Gin and mal… Draco in the library, we have to find something. "  
"I know," Blaise mumbled before turning back to her.  
“I'm sorry, I had forgotten how serious the situation is in the other world.” - “Me too. And of course, this world has advantages, but it's not ours. "  
Blaise just nodded slightly and looked forward again.

Lessons went as usual and straightforward, to Hermione's relief.  
She was still able to answer all questions with ease, which again wasn't really unusual for the teachers or students.  
After the last lesson, the small group made their way to the library while Ginny and Blaise went through the last few hours in the old world, Hermione and Draco looking in the books.

"There could be something here," Draco uttered a little absently.  
"Here they are also talking about a parallel world, albeit with a magic and a ritual, so you should have done it yourself." He rejected the idea again.

"That could work, they're talking about a potion here, if someone mixed it in with us, it could be the reason," Hermione muttered as she nervously brushed a few strands behind her ear.  
“But why us? Wouldn't it have been better to give Potter the potion or to Weasley? ”Blaise cut in.  
“Maybe a mistake? But that would only explain why I'm here? "  
"What about the bracelet?" Blaise asked.  
“I've been looking for that, but nothing. There is probably a ring, but it doesn't take you into another world, it makes it appear more like a hologram, ”she explains in frustration.  
"Great," Blaise mumbled to himself.

“The bracelet, what did it look like? I could check our library during the holidays, maybe I'll find something there. ”Draco said.  
"That would be great," said Blaise happily before grabbing a piece of parchment and making a drawing of the bracelet.  
"That looks really good," Hermione praised him in surprise.  
"I used to like to draw, but I stopped at some point," he explained.  
"You should definitely start again." Ginny encouraged him now, too.  
"Maybe," Blaise muttered.

Draco grabbed the drawing and tucked it in his pocket.  
"But it will take a while before the holidays," Hermione said.  
"So what? Then we can enjoy this world a little more, ”Blaise interjected.  
"Enjoy? Should we enjoy our life here while our friends die? And how are we supposed to stay here without attracting attention? You're not gay, I don't know how to Quidditch and… ”she looked at him desperately.  
"I know." Came softly from him. "I know, but what do you want to do?" - "I, I, I ... I don't know." She wiped away some tears with her hand.  
"Okay, take it easy, Mione," Draco said, who now took her lightly in his arms.  
"We can do it, we can do it." He tried to cheer her up.

Hermione and Draco paused for a few seconds before she took a deep breath.  
"Okay, we can do it," she repeated his words.  
"We can do it," Blaise uttered softly.  
"And how?" Ginny put in softly.  
"I have to learn to fly, Blaise has to know everything about your family and I have to know everything about Oliver," Hermione enumerated.  
"Maybe it would be easier with more help?" Suggested Blaise.  
“More help would be great, but also dangerous. If anyone finds out that we are in a parallel world, or at least thinks so, they lock us away. "  
Draco nodded in agreement. "I mean, I didn't believe you outright either and I'm not quite sure if I'll do it now, but I don't know how the others will react. They locked my aunt away for time travel, ”he explained softly.

"Okay, so no help first," Blaise replied.  
"It is better. Okay, how do I learn to fly before the game and how do I learn everything about Wood before Saturday and before our double date? ”Hermione said, motivated.  
"I'll do that, Ginny, you're helping Blaise with your family," Draco explained calmly.  
There was a unanimous nod before they went back to the books.

"Okay, lean forward carefully," instructed Draco.  
Hermione was sitting on her broom, clutching the wood with all her strength, her knuckles already white. Her face reflected fear and panic.  
"No," she said firmly.  
"No?" Draco asked, amused.  
"No, I'm not leaning forward, Harry should play for me at the weekend."  
"He won't," Draco explained calmly.  
"You can do that, you just have to move forward slightly," Blaise called to her now.

Blaise sat a little apart with Ginny and went through the stories he'd had with the twins.  
"And Mom insists on being called Molly or Mom too," Ginny explained.  
"Okay, from the beginning again. Your parents are Molly and Arthur, your siblings are Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and you are the youngest. ”-“ Bill is the oldest and then comes Charlie. ”Ginny corrected him.  
"Exactly, Bill is with Fleur, Charlie is in Bulgaria." - "Romania." Ginny interjected.  
"Yes, Percy is single, George is with Pansy at the moment, Fred is with me and you and Ron are single." He looked at her questioningly. Ginny nodded in support.  
"I'm almost there." Blaise matures enthusiastically to Hermione.

She tried to smile convulsively but couldn't.  
"Wait, that, you have to." Draco looked at her slightly desperately before positioning her hands properly.  
"Draco I can't do that," she said urgently. "Of course you can," he affirmed.  
As slowly as possible, she leaned forward slightly, the broom leaped forward and Hermione gave a panicked cry. Because of the panic that spread inside her, she leaned further forward. The broom got faster and before she could do anything, she was already on the floor.  
"It won't work," she muttered in annoyance before Draco helped her up.  
"A little practice and it will be fine," he explained calmly and again put the broom in her hand.

"Mione, if I can remember the Weasley family, you can learn to fly, too," Blaise called to her.  
"Mione?" She asked with a skeptical look and a small smile.  
Blaise just shrugged and turned back to Ginny.  
"And again," she instructed him before he rattled down the family tree again.

"I can do that," Hermione muttered to herself before she sat on the broom. She pushed off slightly with her legs and now, as before, floated a few centimeters above the ground. "And now slightly forward," Draco instructed again.  
Hermione clutched the handle and leaned forward slightly, she managed to fly straight a few meters before the broom accelerated and she panicked and let go of it.  
Again she landed in the sand.  
"That was better," Ginny called to her now.

"She's right, it was better," Draco agreed.  
"Yeah, but not good yet." Hermione sighed before sitting on the broom again.

"Is it okay?" Ginny asked quietly as she led Hermione into the common room.  
"yeah." She mumbled between clenched teeth.  
"I think I've never had such sore muscles," she said softly.  
"Oh man, but you shouldn´t it show," she reminded Ginny.  
Hermione sighed and got into an upright position before entering the room.

Hermione was relieved to find Lavender wasn't there. She let herself fall into the chair and exhaled carefully. Ginny sat in the chair next to her and stared into the fire.  
Besides them, there were only a few from the third year who played some games in the corner.  
"Shall I get you a potion?" Ginny asked quietly.  
Hermione nodded gratefully, she could have thought of that earlier.  
Ginny was just disappearing through the exit when Lavender walked in.  
"Mione." She exclaimed happily before dropping down next to her.

"Where have you been all day? I didn't hear you go to bed either. "  
"I forgot the time in the library and today I was on the square again with Mal...Draco." She corrected herself.  
"Well then, I just met Draco in the hallway, tomorrow is the double date when your boyfriend has time."  
Tomorrow already?  
"I'll ask him," Hermione tried to say as enthusiastically as possible.  
"The best thing to do is to ask him immediately," she explained before getting up as best she could and walking to Owlery.

Tomorrow, how could she do it? She knew next to nothing about Wood.  
So she would have to make another trip to Draco.  
"Wait," Ginny called to her from the stairs.  
She ran to Hermione and put the potion in her hand.  
"Thank you gin." She said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaise!" Theo ran up to him after entering the common room.  
"What's up?" Came from Blaise, behind whom Draco had now also appeared.  
"Oh um ..." he paused briefly. "I, I." He took a short breath. "It's okay." He finally finished the sentence before disappearing from the common room.

"Hey Theo," Hermione stopped him.  
He stopped in front of her and looked at her inquiringly.  
"Can you tell Draco to come out?" She asked gently.  
"Actually, I would rather not go in there now," he explained quietly.  
He was about to move on when Hermione stopped him.  
"Everything okay?"  
"No, but it'll be fine." He ran a hand through his hair when he saw that Hermione wasn't happy with the answer.  
“I just don't want to talk about it, but if I do, I know where to find you and I thank you for that. By the way, the password is moonlight. "  
Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared into the next corridor.

"Why was he so weird?" Blaise asked, to which Draco just shrugged.  
Draco knew exactly what was going on, Theo had told him a few months ago, but it was not up to Draco to solve this secret.  
Blaise seemed to be content with that, after all, it wasn't his Theo but the one out of this world.  
This world, he smiled slightly at the thought of how nice it would be if it were his world.  
"Hey, Mal ... Draco. I really have to stop doing that. ”Hermione said.

"How do you get in here?" Blaise asked from the sofa.  
"Not .. Theo gave me the password." She explained before she sat on the armrest.  
"What's the matter with your last name over there?" Draco said, irritated.  
"Everyone who hates each other speaks by the last name," Blaise explained.  
"Unfortunately, yes," Hermione added before looking at Draco.  
"We have a date tomorrow and I have ..."  
"...Nothing to wear? Oh sweetheart I can help you there. "  
A little startled, Hermione turned and saw Pansy. "Oh Mione, that's perfect, isn't it?" Came the playful enthusiasm of Blaise, who had to suppress a laugh with all his might.  
"That, no, yes, that would be really great," Hermione recovered.  
"Great, I'll get a few things." She said happily and disappeared again.

"I don't know about Wood, how am I going to get through the date." Hermione hissed before Pansy reappeared with some clothes.  
Hermione had expected the clothes to be mostly green or black, but she came back in all sorts of colors and shapes.  
Even if Hermione really didn't want her help at first, she was more than grateful now.  
"I'm with you," Daphne explained, who was also wearing some clothes.  
"All right," Hermione gave in before getting dressed.

Draco and Blaise had made themselves comfortable on the sofa and were watching intently which dress Hermione tried on.  
Every now and then Daphne brought some trousers or skirts with a nice blouse or sweater in between.  
Hermione never thought that she would spend a day like this and then also have fun, even if Pansy and Daphne weren't really her friends, it was actually nice to think of.

"That stays," added Draco after a while. Hermione was wearing dark jeans, which were broken in some places, the girls had stuffed her hair into a bun, which was a bit chaotic, and chucks with a black top and a red cardigan.  
"I agree, that looks really good," Blaise interjected.  
"Thanks." She smiled at the two boys first and then turned to Pansy and Daphne.  
"Thank you very much." To her own surprise, she pulled the two of them into a hug.  
"Not for that," Daphne replied with a grin before bringing the clothes back with Pansy.

"A little walk?" Hermione asked while she changed quickly, behind the little curtain that the girls had put up especially for her.  
Blaise answered with a yes for him and Draco.  
Hermione put the things away and followed them outside.  
"How do I have to behave tomorrow?"  
"Mione, just be yourself," Draco explained calmly.  
“You say that so simply. By the way, do I have nicknames for the others? "  
Blaise seemed to be listening more now, as this question helped him too.  
"Um okay. Daphne is sometimes Daph, but most of the time she insists on Daphne.  
Theo is Theo, Lavender is Lav, Blaise is Blaise or Ace, I'm always Draco, Ginny is gin when she's around, Oliver is Oliver for us, but Olli for you. Pansy, is Pansy, Lily insists on Lily, not Lilian or Lil. Susan is occasionally Susi, but also rather seldom. I think that was it ... Oh, Neville is Nev and Astoria is Tori. "  
"Can I get that in writing?" Blaise asked quietly, which made Draco and Hermione laugh.  
"No, that's nice to remember Ace," Hermione uttered with a laugh.  
Blaise gave a low growl, which only made the small group laugh more.

They ran to the lake and sat under the tree, Hermione placing a warm charm over them and leaning back slightly.  
"Somehow it's nice here, so carefree, you forget the problems at home," she uttered quietly.  
"I know what you mean." Blaise sighed softly.  
"I wrote to my mother, she'll check the library for us, I said it was a school project, so we don't have to wait until the vacation," Draco explained quietly.  
"Thank you, we appreciate that," Hermione muttered softly to herself before leaning lightly against Draco.

She really liked this world, it was quieter, carefree, happy, but not her world.  
Harry and Ron weren't her friends, she had a friend she had no idea about and everything was beautiful here, it just wasn't her life.  
She doesn't share the same memories as her friends, she doesn't even know her friends.  
What if they never come home again? What if she has to stay here forever?  
She carefully brushed a tear from her cheek, hoping none of the boys had seen it.  
But Blaise had seen it, he knew how sad Hermione was and how much she wanted to be home again, and even if they weren't good friends it hurt to see her like that. Not just because she was sad, hurt, and probably afraid, but because he didn't feel that way. For the first time, he felt free and happy, and not only he but also his friends. Nobody was tortured, ill-treated, or has traumatic childhood memories, quite the contrary.  
He would do anything to get Hermione home, but he would stay.  
He just had to stay, what was there worth living in the other world? Nothing at all.  
He had friends and family but they were broken, broken and some were dead inside.  
"I'll still help you wherever I can."  
Blaise turned to the two who were deeply involved in a conversation.  
"Thank you," he heard Hermione say before leaning against Blaise.  
"We can do it," she mumbled softly.  
"Yeah, we can do it," Blaise replied. He meant what he said, they would make it, Hermione would come home, but only her.

"Are you getting out of my way?" Lavender asked quietly before taking a seat next to Hermione at the breakfast table.  
Hermione looked at her carefully, she couldn't tell her the truth, but if she wanted to lie then she needed a good lie, a perfect lie so that she could spend time without her later without Lavender feeling ignored.  
“No, really not. I'm sorry if I made you feel I'm trying to fix things up with Harry and Ron again, I wasn't acting nice and I want to change that. I want to change a lot about myself anyway. Draco and Blaise wanted to help me, sorry. "  
"Oh." She just replied before turning to her meal.  
"Oh?" Hermione asked.  
"Why don't you ask me? I'm your best friend or do you want to change that too? ”Tears had already gathered in her eyes, just waiting to roll down her cheek.  
“No, no never. I thought just because Harry and Ron are boys, Blaise and Draco could better relate to them, ”she lied.  
Lavender only nodded weakly and turned away slightly.

Ordinarily, Hermione wouldn't have cared if she gave Lavender the wrong feeling, but she felt sorry for that version of Lavender.  
“You are my best friend, I love you, I would never change that. I've just felt bad for the last few days and when Ace and I were in the hospital wing together he asked what was going on. He and Draco offered their help straight away, and I thought that the help of two boys would be very useful right now. I didn’t think about how I’m making you feel, sorry. "  
Hermione was really sorry, she just wanted to go home without thinking that she would hurt anyone.  
"I love you too," Lavender uttered before pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Hey, she's mine," Draco explained with a grin.  
The two girls broke out of the embrace with a little laugh before Draco walked over to his table, shaking his head but grinning.  
"We'll see you after ancient runes," Hermione promised her before she took the last sip from her mug and started walking.

"Hey, are you all right?" Draco asked cheerfully after he and Hermione ran out of the classroom.  
"Yes, a little nervous, so very nervous," she explained quietly.  
"It will be fine, Lav, and I will collect you at the gate." With the words, he disappeared.  
"I can do it," she muttered softly to herself.  
She was already running up the stairs when Harry came towards her. She had to take this chance, he was traveling alone. "Harry," she stopped him carefully.

He stops in the middle of the stairs. "What?" He asked irritably.  
“I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I've done terrible things and I'm really sorry, ”she said softly, although she didn't do these things herself.  
"Now what?" Harry asked, bored.  
"I, I thought maybe we ..." he interrupted her. "What to be friends? You hurt me, you hurt me and made fun of me, Merlin you also made out with Ron when we were together. ”-“ I did that? ”She asked, shocked.  
"No, no, that was another Hermione Granger who just happened to have the same name and looks," he snapped at her angrily before jogging down the stairs.  
If only he knew how right he was.  
Injured, she ran up the last stairs to the common room to get ready there.

"Mione," Lavender called here as she came out of the castle.  
Hermione made for the two of them and smiled tightly.  
"Shall we?" Draco asked as cheerfully as possible and the two agreed with a nod.  
On the way to the tripod, Lavender and Draco talked most of the time about other ideas for a double date, vacation destinations, and other things, while Hermione hung in her mind.  
The closer they got to the little pub, the more nervous Hermione got, if she didn't pass now, then she would have to tell Lavender and Oliver everything and pray that they don't think they are crazy.  
Draco gave her a final nod of encouragement before opening the door for the ladies.

"Mione!" Oliver ripe enthusiastically, before he pulled the young witch in his arms and lifted her slightly up.  
"Olli!" Hermione replied just as enthusiastically.  
"I missed you," he admitted quietly before pulling her into a quick kiss.  
Hermione tried everything to appear normal and as difficult as it was for her, she returned the kiss.  
"me too," she said as seriously as possible before kissing him on the cheek to block another kiss from him.

Hermione and Lavender headed for a table, while Draco and Oliver only greeted each other briefly.  
"Is that up to me or are our women getting more beautiful every day?" Oliver asked with a smile before sitting down next to Hermione.  
"No, they really getting more beautiful with every day," Draco explained with a grin before giving Lavender a quick kiss.  
Hermione had to control herself again, she would probably never get used to the fact that the two were together.  
Draco seemed to notice this as he read off Lavender and turned to the two of them. "Butterbeer?" He asked everyone.  
A unanimous nod went around and he got up to get her.  
"I'll help you," Lavender said softly.  
She wasn't really about to help, but she wanted to give Oliver and Hermione a moment alone.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you at the game on Sunday, you will bet them off." Oliver grinned before pulling Hermione closer to him.  
"I will." She tried to put on a smile.  
"I know we have a lot of friends in Slytherin, but the friendship ends at Quidditch," Oliver explains quietly.  
"I know that's why we're going to pound her into the ground," Hermione tried again.  
"This is my girl."  
Oliver leaned in slightly to kiss her again. Hermione winced slightly and tried to prepare herself for another kiss. He had already closed his eyes while Hermione tried not to look panicked. She took a deep breath before reluctantly placing her hand on the back of his neck. She could already feel his breath on her lips when Draco placed the glasses a little louder on the table.  
Grateful and relieved, she looked at him briefly before she took her glass too quickly and took a sip.  
Oliver gave him a slightly annoyed look before putting an arm around Hermione and taking his glass as well.

"Come on, I know how much you want to talk about the game, I'm not stopping you," Lavender explained with a laugh.  
Oliver grinned gratefully before he broke away from Hermione and leaned over to Draco. "Who do you have on the team this year?" - "The usual ones, although we lost two good players who graduated last year, we have good ones." Draco explained without giving too much away.  
“You think you can get such a loss out? Who do you have Something pansy? Come on, I need details. "

Hermione had leaned back during the conversation, so far so good. The boys were only busy once, if she was lucky she would just have to talk to Wood for a moment and maybe survive a kiss or two.  
Inwardly, she made a note to thank Draco for saving him earlier.  
She really didn't want to hurt Oliver, especially if the other-self had to pay for it again.

"Mione?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What tactics do you have this year, how is the line-up?" Oliver repeated.  
"Oh, well." She sat up straight to buy some time.  
“The same players, but we brought Weasley and Creevey into the team.  
They both did well in rehearsals, ”Hermione explained.  
"Ah, and how is Finnigan doing?"  
"Well, he's working on himself, he was the best at the rehearsals and if we used the hours on the Saturday before the party for training, then I'm confident that he will do a decent job."  
Hermione didn't know exactly what she was saying, but Draco had told her so and it seemed to work. Oliver looked visibly satisfied and put an arm around her again.  
"And you, still fantastic as always?" He whispered a little lower in her ear.  
"You can bet on that," she explained, just as softly.  
Again Oliver started for a kiss, but Draco intervened again.  
"Did I tell you about Blaise, he is a really good Keeper?"  
"I know, I saw him play last year," Oliver uttered, slightly annoyed, before turning back to Hermione.  
"Why a double date?" He asked softly.  
"Your fault," Hermione uttered quietly as she pointed at Lavender.

Meanwhile Lavender tried, again and again, to immerse Draco in a conversation, which turned out to be difficult, he kept glancing at Hermione and Oliver and trying everything around a kiss or a sensitive topic that he had not prepared Hermione for.  
Lavender could see that Oliver also disliked this behavior, but she tried to hold back, after all, the whole thing was her idea.  
"Shall I get another round?" Draco asked for the third time to avoid another kiss.  
Hermione seemed visibly relieved and was about to respond when Lavender came to her.  
"Draco what is this? You always get in the way of the two today and you only kissed me once today, actually, I hardly saw you all week, just like Hermione. "She softened towards the end.  
"You have trained," she mumbled softly. "You wanted to help him, but Draco would never voluntarily let himself be talked into his flying skills."  
She stared at the two in disbelief before tears welled up in her eyes. Oliver also seemed to understand what she was talking about, carefully moving away from Hermione.

"There is something going on, right?" Lavender asked through the tears. "How could you?" Without giving either of them a chance to answer, she grabbed her jacket and disappeared.  
Draco stared after her before turning to Hermione.  
"I don't want to hurt anyone," she said softly before taking Oliver's hand so that he couldn't storm out too.  
"We're telling the truth, bring it to the room of requirement, Olli and I get Ace and Gin," she said shortly before simply pulling Oliver with her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mione!"  
"Wait."  
"Mione!"  
"Just wait."  
Annoyed, he released her grip.  
“If you want to break up, not in front of your friends. You could spare me this humiliation! ”He snapped at her, annoyed.  
"Wow, my other I must be really bad," she said quietly to herself before looking at Oliver.  
"I don't want to break up, I want to explain something and no, I have nothing with Draco or anyone else," she assured him.  
"Your other you?" He asked quietly and confused before she pulled him back with her.  
"I'm looking for Gin and you're looking for Blaise, tell him we'll meet in the Room of Requirement, he knows the way. The password is moonshine. ”She said in the entrance hall.  
A little overwhelmed, Oliver ran down the stairs to the Slytherin common room.

"Wait!" Draco tried again.  
"How so? So that you can tell me that nothing is going on? I can see how you look at her! "She yelled at him.  
"I love you," he tried again.  
"And I loved you guys, the emphasis is on loved," she said softly, before moving on.  
"Let me explain."  
“how do you explain to someone that you fucked their best friend? How do you explain something like that? "  
"I can explain it, I promise."  
Angrily, she turns around, "I don't want to hear it," she said threateningly.  
" you want, believe me."  
"Should I still believe you now?"  
"I had nothing with her." He tried it louder now.  
"Please come with me, come with me and listen to us and after that, you can still hate me or hit me."  
"I will," she said softly before following him.

"Where exactly are we?" Came from Lavender as she walked through the door that wasn't there a few seconds ago.  
"Long story, we'll tell later," Hermione explained before pulling them onto the sofa.  
Again Blaise and Hermione sat at the table while Draco, Lavender, Ginny, and Oliver sat across from them.  
“What are Blaise and Ginny doing here? Or do you have something with them? If so then ... "  
"Shut up," Blaise said shortly, who shortly after gave her a slightly apologetic look.  
"Listen to what we have to say and afterward you can ask questions, take a stand and make comments." Hermione cut in before they told everything.  
They told about the bracelet, the stay in the hospital wing, the war, the Death Eaters, about the fact that they were both single, how they asked Draco and Ginny for help and that they were afraid that they would be admitted, and also about their plan and how the current status is.

After a pause that was way too long, Oliver answered first.  
"So you are not my Mione?"  
"No," she said apologetically.  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
"We wanted to cause as little damage as possible, after all, we hope to come back to our world soon," she explained quietly.  
He just nodded and then silence fell again.  
They all stared at each other, everyone was on his mind and everyone was trying to figure out the situation for himself.

"So when Draco said you'd help him fly ..."  
"He taught me to fly, I have no talent and he told me everything about Oliver so that it wouldn't be exposed on the date," Hermione uttered quietly.  
"That's why you were so nice to Harry and that's why you reacted so confused when we were at the meeting with the girls." Lavender recognized with a soft laugh.  
"It finally makes sense." She snuggled lightly against Draco as he did so.  
"I'm sorry I doubted you."  
"I'm fine," he mumbled softly before kissing her.

"Wait a minute." Said Oliver. "You can't fly?"  
"No, I can't fly, and I certainly can't play," Hermione said meekly.  
"We'll go down on Sunday," he realized, shocked.  
"Not when Harry is playing," interjected Hermione. "in the other world, he is the best seeker."  
"Harry would rather turn your neck, drink poison, sleep with Snape, give up his powers, let himself be transformed by a werewolf, destroy Hogwarts or fight a dragon than help you," Draco explained with a laugh.  
"Well, he did fight a dragon two years ago," Hermione adds quietly.   
The others briefly joined in this laugh.

"Then I'll have to disappoint everyone on Sunday," Hermione said.  
"Not necessarily."  
The group turns to Oliver in amazement.  
"When you guys get some Polyjuice I play."  
"How unfair," Draco muttered softly.  
"Would you do that?" Hermione asked in surprise.  
“Yes, I won't let my Mione down, and you kissed a complete stranger so as not to change the lives of people you don't actually know. I can probably take your place there for a few hours. "  
Grinning, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she cried, relieved.

"Well, one less problem," Blaise cut in.  
"Two, actually, you don't have to pretend to be at the party tomorrow," Ginny corrected him.  
"Right," she stated with relief.  
"I would say that's a reason to celebrate," Draco called to the group.  
"We'll be right back," he explained before pulling Blaise with him.

"When you said that you loved me, did you only say that because you didn't want to be exposed?" Came softly from Lavender.  
"Actually yes. In my world we can't really suffer, it cost me a lot to overcome, but I like you, at least this version of you. "  
Hermione squeezed her hand briefly.  
"Nice that we're friends here," she said softly.  
"I think so too, but you three have to promise me something," she said seriously.  
“If I ever get out of here and be back in my world, please make sure I'm nicer. I did something bad to Harry and Ginny, I think my other me has been neglecting you, don't take it, you are a strong lioness and you should be brimming with confidence.  
Of course, I don't want you to totally change the other me, but maybe so that I am a little more careful with my fellow human beings.  
There are probably 20 other things that I don't know about yet. "  
"20 or 30," Ginny uttered softly, but with a small laugh.  
The others joined in the laughter, with Oliver and Lavender assuring her shortly after that that they would take care of her.

Shortly afterward the door opened again and Draco and Blaise came back with a small bag.  
Draco held it in front of the table and Blaise pulled out several bottles of firewhiskey, butterbeer, glasses, and some candy.  
"To the fact that we can enjoy the short time we have here without worrying," Blaise exclaimed enthusiastically as he handed everyone a Butterbeer.

Oliver had shared a Butterbeer with Hermione before saying goodbye.  
He assured the group that he would show up early enough on Sunday to take her place, and he even kissed her cheek.  
The rest of the group celebrated a lot, Blaise had turned on music at some point.  
It took a few hours before the girls took a break from dancing and sat down a little apart from the boys to talk about one thing or the other.

"I'll miss you when you go back," Draco slurred softly.  
"her."  
"What?" He asked.  
"You'll just miss her, I'll stay," Blaise explained again.  
"You can not."  
"And why not?"  
"As much as I like you, but you're not my Blaise."  
"And? I'll take it over perfectly, no one will notice. ”Blaise slurred confidently.  
“What about Fred? Do you always want to pretend you're gay for him? "  
"I…"  
“And Pansy, Daphne? What about your memories? "  
"Maybe…"  
"What about Theo?"  
"One could ..."  
"Theo is into you, so your other you."  
"Oh."  
Blaise looked carefully at Draco.  
“You are happy here, satisfied and you don’t have to be afraid. It's different with us, none of us had a childhood, it was bad, horrible, painful and you, you could… ”Blaise tried to pull himself together with all his might.  
“Then save me. Save us, give and the life that we deserve. "  
"I can't do that, it's out of my power," Blaise uttered desperately.  
"Then get some help."

Draco waited a few minutes for an answer before realizing that Blaise was already asleep.  
The girls, too, had curled up on a carpet and slept.  
Tomorrow he would sort it out, but not today.  
Yawning he got up, put a pillow under each head, and then lay down next to Lavender.

"We have to go to breakfast." Ginny woke the group in a much louder tone than usual.  
"If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm dead," Lavender explained, annoyed, before snuggling closer to Draco.  
"I'm serious, we're done if we're missing." Ginny tried again.  
"Gin quietly, please, my head is buzzing." Hermione now also explained.  
"Then you shouldn't have been drinking and up now." Ginny tried desperately to get the group to get up.  
"Why are you doing so well?" Blaise asked wearily.  
"Because I didn't drink," she replied annoyed.  
"We'd better not have done either," Blaise muttered more to himself before standing up and Ginny helped wake the others up.  
20 minutes and a strenuous discussion as to whether it was not worth the penalty, later the group ran into the great hall.

"We need to talk, after breakfast in the Room of Requirement," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear before the group parted them.  
"Are you going to tell her about our conversation?" Blaise asked uncertainly, but before Draco could answer, Pansy sat down next to Blaise.  
"Where have you been yesterday?"  
"Oh um, we were, so ..." Blaise stuttered to himself.  
"Oh merlin, you sleep with each other again?" Asked Daphne, who was now sitting next to Draco.  
"No!" Both said clearly.  
“We spent the night in the Gryffindor common room. It was already after curfew, so we preferred to stay there than risk running into Filch. ”Draco explained calmly.  
"Ah okay." Pansy was satisfied with that before pulling the boys into a conversation about devintion.

"Why are we here and where are the others?" Hermione asked before she sat down on the arm of the sofa.  
"Blaise told me yesterday that he doesn't want to come with you."  
"How does he not want to come with me?"  
"He wants to stay in this world."  
"But that's not possible," said Hermione, shocked.  
"I know that and you know it too, but he, he thinks he'd be happier living a wrong life here."  
"It's not that strange," Hermione admitted honestly.  
"Maybe talk to him, it is best to come back here now and afterward, my mother has just answered," he explained while he made himself comfortable on the sofa.  
Hermione just nodded before leaving the room.

"Did you see Blaise Gin?" Hermione asked.  
"Over there with Lily and Theo."  
She smiled in thanks before going to Blaise.  
"Do you have a minute for me?" She asked gently.  
He just nodded and let her pull him along. He knew what was coming now.

Hermione had pulled them both into a secret passage Harry had shown her when she was in the fourth year. It was relatively narrow but incredibly long.  
She gestured to Blaise that he should sit down.  
Sighing, he followed the instructions and sat down across from her.

"Draco told you, didn't he?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes."  
Ashamed, he looked away.  
"I know we don't know each other well and that we would never have talked without this incident, but I can still understand why you want to stay here," she explained quietly.  
Blaise still wasn't looking at her, which is why she kept talking.  
"I think it's nice here too, no war, the houses understand each other, but ..."  
He cut her off.  
“No, no but and you have no idea what it is like for me to have to go back to my old life. You are the golden girl from Gryffindor, you stand next to Harry Potter on the shining side, you can fight for the good, but we cannot. We live in constant fear. Have you seen our Draco this year? It breaks on it, every day I have to watch a piece of it die. ”Blaise uttered angry and desperate.  
"Everyone has a choice ..." Hermione began cautiously but was interrupted again.  
"No, not everyone," he snapped at her.  
“Blaise, I'm sorry. I don't know what it looks like on your side, I just know that we welcome everyone to our side, ”she explained quietly.  
"Really? Someone with the dark mark too? ”He challenged her.  
"Did you ...?" She began the question softly.  
"No, not me." He turned away from her again.  
"Okay." She carefully reached for his hand.  
"We can do it, not only here, no, we can do it at home too," she said confidently.  
"And how?" He asked hopelessly.  
"I don't know," she said safely with a laugh.

He looked at her overwhelmed, why was she laughing?  
" I'm Hermione Granger and you're Blaise Zabini we can think of something."  
"Mione I ..."  
"You said it yourself, I'm the smartest witch and you've noticed the Weasley family with followers, so we can do anything," she joked.  
Blaise laughed briefly before placing his other hand on hers.  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Yeah, I really think so," she assured him


End file.
